


Cracking it Open

by Cabbage0707



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabbage0707/pseuds/Cabbage0707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nams were a quizzical bunch; in fact, quizzical wasn’t justified to describe them, most people deemed them plain batshit crazy. The Nams only encompassed two people, the fanatic Nam Dohwa and her son Nam Taehyun. No one is perfectly clear on what had happened that day, as most witnesses are dead. But some facts can be derived very clearly from the statements of the survivors; they lived in accordance with heresies which prevented the child from ever mingling with kids his age, and the mother adhered to eerie rituals with utmost dedication.</p><p>(inspired by Carrie by Stephen King. Carrie does not belong to me, nor does its characters. The plot of this story is based on Carrie, but not completely the same.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracking it Open

_Prologue_

 

 

The Nams were a quizzical bunch; in fact, quizzical wasn’t justified to describe them, most people deemed them plain batshit crazy. The Nams only encompassed two people, the fanatic Nam Dohwa and her son Nam Taehyun. No one is perfectly clear on what had happened that day, as most witnesses are dead. But some facts can be derived very clearly from the statements of the survivors; they lived in accordance with heresies which prevented the child from ever mingling with kids his age, and the mother adhered to eerie rituals with utmost dedication.

 

As most strange adolescents go, Nam Taehyun was ostracized by his group of peers. Even if he didn’t happen to be the child of Nam Dohwa, there was a high chance that he would have been alienated nevertheless; he seemed perpetually depressed, and to say frankly, quite strange himself. He was paper pale, and thin to the point of being sickly. He never talked in school unless it was absolutely necessary, and had no friends. Frequently he would disappear without any notice, shortly a few days to a whole week, and then appear silently. These tendencies were enough to shoo away any curious, obtrusive peers from trying to talk to him. And most importantly, he was the target of the school’s popular circle. It would be a bit of a stretch to say they all hated him, but it’s undoubtedly true they made him the scapegoat of every small and big freak high school accident. They continuously dragged him into every incident, tearing the boy down until nobody was next to him. As they became high schoolers, Taehyun was completely alone; everybody avoided him as if he were a disease.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has trigger-possible content, read at your own risk.


End file.
